The Moon Princess
by Mikaze
Summary: Mr. Dickinson has a grand daughter, but she isn't who she seems. Ray/ OC. R&R!!!! I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

The "Moon Princess"  
  
~~~Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever. I made up the character Alexis so NO ONE can take her! SHE IS MINE!!!! MINE!!!!~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, period.  
  
Chapter 1 The encounter  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking around their hotel, with nothing else to do. The BBA decided to give everyone a break since 6 days has passed already since they started from the American Beyblading Tournament. Then, Mr. Dickinson came to them. "Hello boys. How are you doing?" "Were doing ok, I guess Mr. Dickinson, but we are totally bored."said Tyson. "Ah, good timing, you see, my grand daughter is here to see the tournament. She beyblades also and are your ages." "Really? Where is she?"asked Max. Just then, a girl a bit taller than Tyson came out from hiding in back of Mr. Dickinson. She had black hair a bit over her elbows and had bangs and green eyes. She wore a silver spaghetti strapped tank top that went above her belly button and black jeans that flared out. "Boys, I would like you to meet my grand daughter Alexis Lilly Takari." "Grandpa, you don't have to say my middle name."stated Alexis. "Anyways, boys, I would like you to show her around since I am a very busy man." "Sure thing Mr. Dickinson."said Tyson proudly. "Bye grampa, see you at dinner."said Alexis then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, my name is Tyson. The guy with the big glasses is Kenny, but we call him Chief, the guy that is wearing overalls is Max, the one next to him that is trying to be cool is Kai and last but defenietly not least is Ray." "So, you guys have a new teamate, huh?"said a voice. It was Lee and the White Tigers. "No, she isn't. Back off Lee."said Ray. "But I bet she would be a greater beyblader then you."said Tyson. "Oh really, then I guess she wouldn't mind in having a battle against us, now would she, or, is she a chicken, like all of you." "Fine, I accept!"said Alexis in an angry voice. "Alexis, you don't know what you're up against."whispered Ray. "I don't care if I lose. I would be even madder if I didn't try."responded Alexis. "So, is she in or is she out."demanded Lee. "I'm in." "Good, because you're going up against me."said Mariah.  
  
~~~So, what do you think, I know it's short, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Please review, and no flames!!!!~~~~ 


	2. The battle

~~~Author's notes: I just saw my chapter, it was so SHORT!!!! So I'm going to try to make up for it in this chapter. Thanks!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!! Everyone is still in the Asian Battle Tournament, because I have no clue what happens in the American one."  
  
Chapter 2 The battle  
  
"Are you sure about this, Alexis. I mean, Mariah IS a pretty good beyblader."said Ray.  
  
"I don't care if she's the best one in the world! No one, I mean NO ONE, calls me a chicken and gets away with it!!!"said Alexis.  
  
"So, are you going to beyblade or what?"asked a VERY impatient Mariah.  
  
"Your on!"said Alexis while getting out her silver and black (but mostly silver) beyblade with her purple launcher.  
  
"Alright, let's get this party started! 3...2..1. LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Max. Both beyblades shot in the air and landed in the beystadium.  
  
"Get ready to have your beyblade demolished, Gaulix-.."started Mariah  
  
"Too late."said Alexis simply.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Look behind you." Mariah turned around slowly too see her beyblade totally demolished and a few pieces chipped. "A word of advice, never take your eyes of the opponents beyblade. You just never know what might happen." Alexis smirked at the sight of Mariah's face.  
  
"That was a pretty awesome battle, even though I didn't really see it."said Tyson.  
  
"Thanks."grinned Alexis while scratching her head.  
  
"Hey Dizzi, do you think you play back that battle but in slow motion?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Of course I can! What do you think I am, a Windows 91? The silver one is Alexis's and the pink one is Mariah's. Am I talking too fast for you?"asked a sarcastic Dizzi. On the screen, you could see Alexis's beyblade go straight at Gaulix to knock her out.  
  
"That's pretty good, for an amateur"said Kai.  
  
"Who are you calling an amateur!!!??????"fumed Alexis.  
  
"Hey, we're still here. Alright, you beat Mariah, let's see you go up against the leader."said Lee  
  
"Who's that?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Me."said Lee.  
  
"Fine your on, but let's make this interresting, winner take all. Fine with you?"  
  
"So your not a chicken after all. It's good with me."  
  
"Alright everyone, get into your positions, 3.......2........1....LET IT RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP, again."yealled Max. Again as both beyblades spun around in the beystadium, no one could really see the beybade because they were moving too fast, at least, they couldn't Alexis's.  
  
"Your not bad, but let's see you go up against this, GALEON COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" The black lion (is it black? Could someone tell me if it is?) came out roaring to life.  
  
"Hmm, so, you have a bit beast well, SACRET REVEAL YOURSELF, DON'T LET HIM THINK HE'S THE ONLY ONE WITH A BIT BEAST!!!" A black panther came out of Alexis's beyblade.  
  
"She has a bit beast?" asked Ray.  
  
"Looks like she does, Einstein."said Dizzi. As both beyblade went at eachother, Alexis cried out:  
  
"I don't have time for this, Sacret, Lunar Light!!!!"yelled Alexis. Then, a powerful beam the shape of two crescent moons shot out of Sacret's beyblade then lunged at Galeon pushing it through the stadium, making a hole.  
  
"The winner is, Alexis, again."said Max.  
  
"Here take my beyblade."said a very disappointed Lee.  
  
"Nah, you take it, I don't really need it. I only said winner take all so that you would beyblade your hardest."said Alexis. Then she just walked away.  
  
"Hey, Alexis, wait up!!!! We still have to show you around"yelled Tyson then running after her with Max, Ray, Kenny and even Kai behind him.  
  
"That was great. I never thought you'd beet Mariah AND Lee, because Lee is a great beyblader."said Max.  
  
"Thanks."said Alexis.  
  
"It says here that your beyblade is powered by the moon, your bit beast is the moon guardian, and you have more than one attack."stated Kenny.  
  
"Hey, how do you know that???????? That's classified information!"said Alexis.  
  
"Oh, you don't know? The Chief here has a laptop that has all the information about every beyblade or beyblade ever made, he just has to tap into the system."said Tyson.  
  
"What, let me see!!" Alexis pushed Kenny out of the way to see the screen. "Your right it's all here." Then she pressed the delete key.  
  
"Hey!!! Why did you do that!!!!!!!???"asked Kenny.  
  
"Listen, I don't want you going behind my back and learning everything about me from a computer, that's secret information, and cheating. If you want information, you just have to ask, like everyone else!" said Alexis. She looked at her watch. "Listen I got to go see grandpa. See ya!"  
  
~~~So, how do you like it? The real title was supposed to be The "Moon Princess" with the ". But Fanfiction.net took it off. I think it gives you a bit of an idea, right? R/R!!! Oh yeah, Thanks to Celestial Flame for her review!!! Sorry if I didn't spell your name right, it's because I'm in a rush!! Well, you really pumped me up to do my next chappie. See what a review can do? (that rhymes) ~~~ 


	3. Read Me

This isn't a real chappie. For those of you who think I'm a Sailor Moon wanna-be, I am not.If anything, I am a Sakura wanna-be. The only reason that I chose a Moon powered bit beast because my friend said so. My intended attack would be "Black Lightning". But unfortunately, Lee has that ( and I still don't know that attack.) Stupid Lee, has to ruin EVERYTHING, Ray and Mariah's relationship, my fanfic..(Maybe in my next fic, I'll torture him, gets an evil-grin, then is aware of people reading.) A sailor moon wanna-be would be a crazy girl that likes to eat, Well, I just wanted to clear that up! My next chappie will be up soon and longer, remember, I AM A BEGINNER!!!!!!! Still R/R though, and do not touch the subject of Sailor Moon, hate that show. 


	4. Knowing her better

~~~Author's Notes: Please excuse my earlier chappie. I drank too much Coke. Thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed me today. Especially to crystal of psyche, you are too kind! Never lose hope on me!!! Wow, it is a true turn of events, people are actually saying that they like my fanfic. Very weird, what next? Pigs flying, Mariah hating Ray? Gary on a diet?? Kai giving out Sweets??????????? Wow, that last one is a little far-fetched, let me try again, Kai accepting the fact that girls think he's hot, that's better. Well, I'll have to stop babbling! On with the fic!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, just Alexis.  
  
Chapter 4 Knowing her better  
  
"So boys, how are you and Alexis getting along?"asked Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Just fine, she's a great beyblader, too!"said Max.  
  
"Yes, I know. She trained very hard when she was little, she was, well let's just say she didn't quite get it when she was younger, but later she became quite good."  
  
*Flashback* You could see a very happy little Alexis with her grandpa holding her beyblade. Alexis had short hair and wore a blue dress.  
  
"Thanks for buying me my first beyblade grandpa!"said Alexis in a high- pitched voice.  
  
"Your quite welcome young lady!"said Mr. Dickinson smiling.  
  
"I promise to be the best beyblader in the world grandpa! Just for you!"grinned Alexis.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
When they got home, Alexis right away tried out her beyblade. But when she tried, her beyblade didn't even go in the stadium. She tried again, it still didn't work. Then she started crying.  
  
"What's wrong Alexis?"asked Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Grandpa, *snif* my beyblade doesn't work."said Alexis with very teary eyes.  
  
"It does work, it's just that you need to practice more, no one can get it at the first try."  
  
"Are you sure, you aren't just saying that because I'm a horrible beyblader?" "Of course you aren't, remember your promise? Well, if you made a promise like that, then of course you are going to be a great beyblader."said Mr. Dickinson, walking away. Alexis just stared, then smiled.  
  
"Thanks grandpa!!"So Alexis tried and tried again, the words of her grandfather ringing in her ears. It gave her new hope. On the tenth try, the beyblade actually went in the beystadium.  
  
"Alright!!!!!!!!"Alexis yelled. She stayed up all night perfecting her skills. At first her parents didn't agree, but the Mr. Dickinson convinced them that it was important, so they had to agree. Her skills kept getting better and better. Alexis decided to take a break, it was nighttime, and there was a full moon.  
  
"What a beautiful moon, what a treat! I got a beyblade, perfected my skills and get to see the most beautiful moon!"Just then, the moon started to get black, then silverish.  
  
"Hey, what's that in the moon, it looks like a panther." And it was. You could see an armoured silver panther coming out of the moon and lunging itself at her beyblade.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" yelled Alexis. She took her beyblade and looked at it, the panther bit beast was in her beyblade.  
  
"I think this is called a bit beast, well, whatever it is, with it, I'll be able to do my dream!" She pumped up a fist.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled at the memory.  
  
"I have one question, if Alexis is that good, then why didn't you put her on your team in the first place?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Well, I had asked her, but she didn't want to, she thought that if she had agreed, then people would think that she was only on my team because she is my grand-daughter, and she wanted to be known because of her skills."said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"That's pretty noble of her."said Ray.  
  
"It is. Well would you boys be interrested in coming for dinner at her house tomorrow, I will be there also."  
  
"Does she know?"asked Max.  
  
"Well, no actually, it was her parents who had asked. But I bet she wouldn't mind."answered Mr. D. (I'm going to call him Mr. D. because it takes too long writing it all down.)  
  
"Alright then."said Tyson. "You guys agree?"  
  
"Sure."said the Chief.  
  
"OK."said Max.  
  
"Alright."said Ray.  
  
Kai just grunted meaning yes.  
  
"Good, but since that is tomorrow night, why don't we eat tonight at a restaurant, my treat."said Mr. D.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!"said Tyson very happily.  
  
"Uh-oh, you should not have said that last part."said Max.  
  
"Your going to go from riches to rags, litarilly."said Kenny.  
  
"You don't know Tyson that well do you?"asked Ray.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm right here!!!!!"said Tyson angrilly.  
  
"Yeah, but does it really matter? I mean, we always ignore you anyways."said Kai.  
  
"Hey, that's it, you guys are going down!!!!"yelled Tyson.  
  
"RUN!!!"yelled all the Bladebreakers. Mr. D. (I still laugh at the name ^_^)was just smiling and chuckling now and then.  
  
~~~I know it's still the same length, and is still short, but hopefully I'll make for everything next chappie. Thanks for your support and R/R!!!~~~ 


	5. Meeting New Friends, and a battle

~~~Author's notes: On the weekend, I am able to update my fic earlier. That's about it, I gues. I promise there will be less of Mr. D.-_- ~~~  
  
Chapter 5 Meeting new friends  
  
"Hey Mr. Dickinson, is this going to be a formal dinner?"asked Ray. The boys were on their way to Alexis's house and were now in their limosine.  
  
"It's a barbecue, so I imagine you are going to be able to wear your usually clothing."answered Mr. D.  
  
"Thank godness."said Tyson relaxing a bit.  
  
"We're here."said Mr. D. The boys were amazed at what they saw before the, they weren't even sure if they were still in the village, because what they saw was the biggest mansion they had ever seen.  
  
"Well, lets go in."said Max who started walking. Even the door was ten times bigger than them. Max rang the doorbell.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Dickinson."said a butler.  
  
"Hello Roger." They went inside. They all gaped at the site. It almost didn't look like a house really, more like a garden, if it weren't for the windows, it could've fooled them.  
  
"Daddy!"said a voice. It was Alexis's mother. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a white blouse and blue denim jeans.  
  
"Hello dear." Mr. D. hugged his daughter.  
  
"Oh, you must be the Bladebreakers. Dad has told me so much about you, you must be very talented to be on his team, he only accepts the best!"exclimed Mrs. Takari.  
  
"Oh not really, we wouldn't be where we are if it wasn't for The- I mean Kenny here"said Tyson blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright."said Kenny blushing. Mrs. Takari smiled.  
  
"Oh, you must wondering where Alexis is. Alexis honey, the Bladebreakers are here!"yelled Mrs. Takari.  
  
"THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!"They heard Alexis screamed. They all sweatdropped. Alexis came running down the spiral starcase with two other people behind her.  
  
"Come on!" she said. "Follow me!" she said running.  
  
"Uh, it's nice to see you too, Alexis."said Tyson sweatdropping. They were all heading to a flight of stairs that by the looks of it led to the basement. The basement was as huge as 4 football fields. She went to a huge door that was as big as the front door. She punched in some numbers on the code thingy and the door opened. Inside led a huge room, and everything was made of metal. In the middle was a huge beystadium.  
  
"Welcome to where I do all my training."said Alexis.  
  
"Wow, this is all great, but, what the heck is going on?"asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, why were you screaming like that?"asked Max.  
  
"Oh,"Alexis sweatdropped and so did the people next to her. "I was just so glad that normal people came, other than my cousin and best friend, which I'll introduce to you in just a moment. You see, this is all a big party, and my parents invited there friends. I mean the adults are fine, it's there kids that are so..."  
  
"Snobby."finished the girl beside her.  
  
"Exactly, and there are about ten of them. I had to put with "would you get me a cup of tea please" and "I must say, this place is quite filthy, do you have any rooms that are clean" for two hours. It was pure torture. If it wasn't for these two, I don't think I would have survived."said Alexis pointing to the people beside her. "This girl here is Cloe, my best oldest friend."  
  
"Hi."said Cloe. She was about the same height as Alexis. She had medium dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a green tube top and a knee-high white skirt with stars on it, and black sandals.  
  
"This guy here is Jayce, my cousin."  
  
"Hey, sup?"asked Jayce. He had black messy hair, black eyes and was as tall as Kai. He wore a beige button-up shirt and black not-that-baggy pants.  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys."said Kenny. And then the guys decided to introduce themselves.  
  
"Well, since that's cleared up, I'm ok. I thought for sure that this was going to be a formal dinner, but by the looks of what your wearing, I guess it isn't."said Kai sarcastically.  
  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing??"asked Alexis. She wore a purple skirt with black trimming, a tight blue tank top and a dark purple tight sort- sleeved button up shirt that she left un-buttoned.  
  
"Nothing, eh he he he."said Tyson.  
  
"Well, I've been itching for a beyblade battle. Anyone up for one?"asked Cloe.  
  
"Hey, I was going to ask that!!!"said Alexis.  
  
"Oh no, not this again, I think one of you guys should agree, quick!"said Jayce putting his arms in back of his head.  
  
"Alright, I'll go."said Ray.  
  
"OK."said Cloe.  
  
"Alright, so what kind of beystadium you want?"asked Alexis.  
  
"What do you mean?"asked Ray.  
  
"I mean hard, medium or easy. And what kind of area, forest, mountain, desrt, waterfall, ice age.."  
  
"Ok, we get the picture."said Kai.  
  
"Oh shut up." said Alexis (I know there are a lot of Kai/Alexis clues, but it still remains as Ray/ Alexis. Don't worry, soon...)  
  
"Since it's your first time here, I guess I'll let you pick, Ray."smiled Cloe.  
  
"OK, I guess medium and, mountain, if you have."said Ray.  
  
"Yeah, ok, but it's going to be hard."said Alexis. She went to the controls, that was near the stadium. She put on the head phones with the microphone attached to it. "Ok. All you have to do is get up those stairs. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, is easier for you if the beystadium is in the ground or out like that?" asked Alexis.  
  
"In the ground."said Ray.  
  
"Alright." Alexis typed some things and then , the floors near the beystadium started opening up and and the armour that was holding the beystadium up retreated in the floors, then the stadium went in the ground so that there was a hole in the floor to beyblade.  
  
"Whoa, that was way too cool."said Tyson awestruck. "Thanks, alright, you guys, it's time to beyblade."said Alexis excitedly.  
  
"Sure."said both Ray and Cloe. They each went to their side of the stadium.  
  
"Um, Alexis, you forgot the area."  
  
"Oh, woops. Man I'm forgetting things way too much. Alright." She put the microphone that was attached to her head phones to her mouth. "Area activation!"yelled Alexis. Just then, the beystadium opened up and there stood a mountain clearing.  
  
"That's too cool. Dizzi has to know about this."said the Chief (did I mention that Kenny brought his laptop?).  
  
"Dizzi?"asked Cloe and Jayce.  
  
"His bit beast, but it's trapped in his laptop. Long story."said Max.  
  
"Oh , hey Chief, I was beginning to think that you forgot about me."said Dizzi.  
  
"Cool, we got Dizzi now, so we can start the battle already, alright, people, let's get the party started, 3..2......1...LET RIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Max.  
  
~~~Hahaha!!!Cliffhanger, It is a bit longer though, isn't it? Well, you guys will just have to stay tuned for our next chappie on "The Moon Princess". I hope you guys appreciate this, I'm doing this at 10:38 P.M. Two chappies in one day. Lot's of work!~~~~~~ 


	6. Losing gets you knowhere

~~~~ Author's Notes: Yay!!!! I got at least 10 reviews, more than I ever imagined, I feel so honoured that you fanfictionners (it's a word I made up, you guys are free to use it if you want! :P) read my fic! I think I'm about to cry *snif*snif*. Oh, well, this chappie is for you, wow, 3 chappies in 1 weekend, it's for the short chappies that I do, but I'm starting to make them longer. Anyways, you guys might notice that I use the word 'alright' a lot. I know, it's a habbit. I'll try using other vocabulary. In the mean time, here's my fic!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, I'm pretty tired of sayin this, it's like I don't own my fic!  
  
Chapter 6 Losing gets you knowhere  
  
As both beyblades spun around the stadium, Cloe took a few glances at Ray. 'This guy is just the right type for Alexis, he's smart, totally hot (put the emphasis on HOT!) a great beyblader, and sort of mysterious, perfect! Maybe this is going to be interresting after all.' thought Cloe.  
  
'Why is Cloe looking at Ray, usually she puts all her strength in beyblading battles. Me thinks she likes him. Oh man, what am I going to do? Wait a minute, why do I care?' thought Alexis. (first sign of love, denial)Back to the battle, things were heating up as both beyblades tried to get eachother out of the stadium. Destrying most of the miny mountains in the process.  
  
"There goes my mountain area."sulked Alexis. "You know this costs money to have those areas, Cloe!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"So, Dizzi, got anything?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Sorry Chief. Looks like her blade is a normal one."said Dizzi.  
  
'OK, I got her on the run, time to unleash Drigger.' Thought Ray. "Drigger!!!! Tiger Claw Attack!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no! He has a bit beast!!"yelled Cloe as her beyblade swung out of the stadium and caught it.  
  
"Interresting.."mumbled Alexis.  
  
"You said something?"asked Max.  
  
" Huh? Oh no, I didn't say anything."said Alexis returning to her cheerful self. "Great battle you two!"she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Ray, that's our man!"yelled Tyson.  
  
"Thanks."said Ray blushing a bit.  
  
"You never told me you had a bit beast!"yelled Cloe when she caught up with them. "Well, Clo, it's not something you tell the whole world, it's the element of surprise, you even told me expect the unexpected (yes I copied this line from Kero from Cardcaptors!)."said Alexis.  
  
"Yeah, well, oh whatever."smiled Cloe. "Hey, you said you were itching for a battle. Go on, and Ray, would you mind battling her too."  
  
"Hey, let someone else go on Cloe."said Alexis.  
  
"That's alright, actually, we wanted to see which one of you cats are better."said Tyson.  
  
"Panther."stated Alexis.  
  
"And mines a tiger, Tyson"stated Ray.  
  
"Whatever."mumbled Kai.  
  
"So, are you guys gonna battle?"asked Cloe.  
  
"I guess, if that's alright with Ray."said Alexis.  
  
"Sure, I haven't been training much anyways."admitted Ray. "Are we using the same area."  
  
"Yeah."said Alexis.  
  
"Cool."said Tyson. Both beybladers went to their side of the arena.  
  
'This will be interresting.'thought Ray.  
  
"Get into positions, everybody ready, of course you are, 3.........2.......1......LET IT RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you know who said this. Beyblades were spinning wildly in the stadium as the Bladebreakers and Cloe and Jayce tried to follow. This time, Alexis met her match.  
  
"Your not bad, but to make this interresting, let's take out our feline friends. Sacret, Lunar Light!!!!!"yelled Alexis.  
  
"I knew this was coming, Drigger Tiger Claw Attack!!!!"Sacret's beam went straight at Drigger, but he survived.  
  
"What's this? Sacret, keep going as long as you could." Sacret kept going at it. But Drigger was still there, very worn out, but still on the stadium, and slowly made his way forward.  
  
"What??? How could this happen?"asked a clueless Alexis.  
  
"There's something you don't know, Alexis. The Chief is excellent at improving beyblades, so before we entered the tournament, the Chief here asked if he could help, and he certainly did."stated an amused Ray. "Let's end this, Tiger Claw Attack!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Driger lunged it self in Saret's beam making it disolve and went straight at Sacret, making her get out of the ring. Alexis caught it as it went staright for her face.  
  
"Hmmm.. you know that you're the first one to beat me?"asked Alexis as she went towards him.  
  
"So, then I gues your mad, huh?"asked Ray.  
  
"No, not really."said a calm Alexis.  
  
"What's this? Alexis Takari admitting to defeat? You hate losing!"yelled Cloe in surprise.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that I didn't lose to an amateur, who knows WHAT would happen to my reputation."answered Alexis.  
  
"So, are you calling me a pro?"teased Ray.  
  
"Hardly, I'm just admitting your not an amateur."  
  
"Unlike some people."mumbled Kai.  
  
"I heard that, Kai!! You come and say that to my face!"threatened Alexis.  
  
"So what are you calling me?"said Ray.  
  
"I don't know, something in-between an amateur and a pro."  
  
"Come on you guys, don't fight."pleaded Max. He knew what would happen if Alexis tapped into Ray's anger.  
  
"Yeah Ray. Stop flirting with Alexis. What would Mariah say."grinned Tyson.  
  
"So, who's Mariah, Ray? Your girlfriend?"teased Cloe nudging him in the ribs. Ray blushed.  
  
"Oh, you mean the girl that wanted to battle me? I knew I saw a bit of jealousy in her eyes when she saw me with you. She isn't exactly a great beyblader, who knows why she's in the Asian battle tournament."said Alexis.  
  
"Uh-oh."said Kenny.  
  
"Hey, you have no right calling her that!"Ray got angry.  
  
"What, I thought the White Tigers were your ennemies."Alexis was getting suspicious.  
  
"They are, I mean. Well, Ray was in there team back then."explained Max.  
  
"So? The reason you left should be because you don't like them, and you hate them, because it looked like they hated you guys."said Alexis.  
  
"They do, it's just that, well it's complicated."said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, and you have no right to ask about my past!"Ray was really angry now.  
  
"Whatever. Look I don't care, I just don't think you should be on this team if you still have feelings for there's."said Alexis. Just when Ray about to say something, the speakers spoke up.  
  
"Kids, it's time to eat."said Mrs. Takari.  
  
"Not a moment too soon."said Tyson. Max and Kenny agried.  
  
"Well, lets go."said Alexis.  
  
"Her highness has spoken."mumbled Ray.  
  
"I heard that!"said Alexis up ahead.  
  
~~~I'm tired, I have a humongous headache. Well, you guys won't be hearing from until next weekend, sorry I couldn't make this longer, but I've gotten used to writing 4 pages.~~~ 


	7. Dinner is servi

~~~ Author's notes, yes, I do this a lot, but I just like talking to you guys, or, like me, you guys just skip the Author's notes and say: "The hell with it." Anyways, I almost have 20 reviews, not quite, but almost!!! ^_^ The thing is, the reviews are always from the same people... Not that I don't appreciate you guys, it's just that, well, it means that not a lot of people read my fanfic, so please tell your friends about my fic!!!!! I really appreciate you guys supporting me and everything. Especially you crystal of psyche! You kept your promise! Well, if you guys noticed, on my last chappie, I didn't use the word 'alright' a lot!!! Woo-hoo. Oh yeah, I didn't let Jayce have a big part either, and I will TRY to make this chappie longer.  
  
Kai: Yeah, she keeps saying this, yet she always ends up doing only four pages.  
  
E-G: Be quiet you! Anyways, I might make this fic PG-13 because of a hot moment Alexis and Ray are going to have, maybe in the next chappie, finally, NOT A LEMON!!!! :D. OK then, ON WITH THE FIC!!~~~  
  
Discalimer: You know the drill, do. Not. Own. Beyblade.  
  
Chapter 7 Dinner is servi (served)  
  
"Whoa, there's a lot of people here."awed Tyson (is that a word). The Bladebreakers, Alexis, Cloe and Jayce have just enetered the backyard or should I say garden. People were everywhere you looked, not one space was free. They had a HUMONGOUS lawn. In the middle of it all was a very big pool the shape of the money sign, ($), On the the side they were on, there were a lot of tables and chairs made of glass, on the sides were the appetizers, and on the other side of the pool were rows and rows of tall flowers and plants and trees, and at the end of that, was a huge maze. Right in front of the pool was a stage and microphone and a band that played classical music, so it was a very BIG stage.  
  
"I knew you were rich, Alexis, but I never knew you were THAT rich."said Max, but Alexis was already gone, greeting the guests.  
  
"There you children are, because you were so late, you won't be able to sit with the other children, now you will have to sit at another table."said Mrs. Takari when Alexis got back.  
  
"Phew."said Alexis, Cloe and Jayce relieved.  
  
"What was that?"asked Mrs. Takari.  
  
"So, um, mom, where are we going to sit then?"asked Alexis changing the subject.  
  
"You will have to sit in the middle table, dear."  
  
"Alright, no problem Aunt Josie."said Jayce (I had no other name!*starts to cry*) The teenagers went to their table and sat down, this was the order :Kai, Kenny, Tyson, Max, Jayce, Cloe, Alexis and Ray. (I love being the author!)  
  
"So, how much are we going to eat?"asked Max.  
  
"Heh, you're pretty hungry, aren't you?"asked Cloe.  
  
"Nah, he's just asking for Tyson's sake."said Kenny.  
  
"You guys! Not this again!"said Tyson.  
  
"Sorry Tyson."apologized the Chief.  
  
"It's just that, we don't want Alexis to see how much you eat."answered Max.  
  
"Oh whatever."smiled Tyson. "It's OK."  
  
"Excuse-me everyone."said Mr. Takari tapping the microphone. He had dark black brown hair and a thin moustache, he looked very sophistcated with his suit on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. This is a special day, it is the anniversary of my beautiful, elegent wife and me. So, I will hope that this day will be a special one, and the feast will be the best you have ever eaten, it is cooked by our very own chefs, so we will know that it will be grand. Thank you again for coming, let the feast begin!" Everyone clapped. Waiters were piling out from the door and were serving everyone asparagus soup. (it's pretty good, I like it, if you don't like it, then you don't have to say that in your review)  
  
"This is great!"said Tyson slurping away at his soup.  
  
"So, you never told us it was your parent's anniversary."said Max.  
  
"Didn't grandpa tell you?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Alexis, you know grandpa, he knew if he told them, then they would go and get a gift for your parents, and gramps doesn't want that."answered Jayce. At that moment, all the Bladebreakers stopped dead what they were doing, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, that, um, must be it! Yeah, we're the gift giving type."said Tyson sweatdropping and scratching the back of his head.  
  
"So, what are we going to do next after we eat of course."asked Chief changing the subject.  
  
"Well, the grown-ups will probably dance away, so I guess we can go back to beyblading."answered Cloe.  
  
"Yeah, especially if the snob-o-rammas don't follow us."said Alexis.  
  
"God forbid."said Jayce. (I feel rotten, I'm using the Lord's name in vain a lot, and I'm catholic *snif*) When everyone was done, the waiters picked up their plates. The waiter at Alexis's table had to come back three times because Tyson wanted to have three bowls of soup. Then, they brought in a pecking duck in one plate, fried chicken in another, bread, rice, sweet and sour pork, noodles and some vegetables.  
  
"I think I'm dreaming! Somebody pinch me!"exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"Gladly."said Kai going over to Tyson's seat and pinching him real hard.  
  
"OW!!! I didn't mean it Kai!!" Kai was just smirking and half smiling.  
  
"And to think, it's all free!"said Max, his mouth full of noodles.  
  
"So, Ray, why are you being so quiet?"asked Cloe. Ray was sort of surprised,  
  
"Yeah man, usually you aren't THIS silent."said Tyson, his mouth full of everything.  
  
"Huh, nothing."said Ray in a quiet tone.  
  
"Are you still mad at me saying those things at Mariah?"asked Alexis facing him. Ray didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine, well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry."apologised Alexis while starting to eat.  
  
"It's OK."answered Ray.  
  
"Well, since now that everyone's in a better mood, how bout we get started on deserts!"exclaimed Tyson with a grin and food around his mouth.  
  
"Ty-son, we didn't even finish the main course!"laughed Cloe.  
  
"Man, never knew a guy could it that much."sarted Jayce in awe as Tyson was eating.  
  
"Oh that's nothing, wait until he gets to the deserts, that's his favourite."said Max putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Whatever."said Alexis finishing up. "I'm full, I'm gonna go train. When you guys finish, you can join me. But you don't have to come right away."she said getting up from the table.  
  
"Before getting to the deserts???!!"screamed Tyson.  
  
"I'll come with you."said Ray getting up as well.  
  
"Have a good time."said Cloe cheerfully(but we all know what she means).  
  
"So, you were getting kinda bored there huh?"asked Alexis while walking with Ray.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you still mad at me? Listen, I didn't mean to make you mad when I said those things about pinkie."  
  
"Pinkie?"asked Ray facing her.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist."said Alexis with a shepish smile. Ray just laughed, which meant to Alexis that he wasn't mad anymore.  
  
"Come on, just because you beat me once doesn't mean you can do it again."  
  
"Bring it on."said Ray. They ran all the way to the training room, and by the time they went got there, they were out of breath.  
  
"Why the heck does your house have to be so damn big?!"  
  
"It.. Comes... With.. The.. Pay..."said Alexis really out of breath.  
  
"Do you still have the energy to beyblade?"asked Ray straightening himself out.  
  
"Barely, but OK."said Alexis. "What area do you want?"  
  
"How about hard and waterfall."  
  
"Sure." Alexis went over to the controls and starting typing things. The beystadium opened up with a an area filled with water and a waterfall all around the sides. "Watch it, the waterfall cango harder anytime."warned Alexis.  
  
"I always liked challenges, maybe I should come to your house more often."said Ray getting into position.  
  
"Mansion."corrected Alexis with a smile while getting in her position as well. "Oh yeah, since Max isn't here, the computer will do the count down." "Not as good as Max, but it will do."said Ray.  
  
"Computer activate!"yelled Alexis. Out of knowhere, a screen came in back of Alexis.  
  
"3."  
  
"It goes slow."said Alexis.  
  
"2."  
  
"Yeah, if Max was here, we could have started already."  
  
"1."  
  
"Any second now."said Ray.  
  
"Let. It. Rip."finished the computer.  
  
"Finally!"said Alexis as both beyblade spun in the air, and made a splash in the waterfalls.  
  
"Man, it's harder to control your beyblade in water."said Ray.  
  
"Not really." Sacret charged at Drigger with no problem at all, while Drigger made splashes and almost got crushed under the waterfall. "Sacret, use the water to your advantage, Water Whirl!" Sacret started spinning so fast that a water tycoon, formed around her.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?!"asked Ray.  
  
"You should have known better than to pick water, it's my adavntage. Well, you know how Sacret is powered by the moon? Well, the moon controls the waves here on earth so."  
  
"Sacret controls water!"finished Ray.  
  
"Bingo!"said Alexis. Sacret charged at Drigger, pulling him the tycoon, and was blown off the stadium.  
  
~~~5 pages! Yay! This story will take about 10 cghappies cuz I'm not even half way through the story!!!! Oh yeah, if you people are Mariah fans, I am so sorry for bashing her. I like her too, it's just that I like my character more.~~~ 


	8. At the Fireplace

~~~Author's notes: Oh yeah, oh yeah, I got 30 reviews, I got 30 reviews!!!!!(doing the happy dance around the room) WOOHOO!!!!!!! Thank you sooooooooo much that you guys read my fic. I am so happy I got that many. Man, it's so unbelievable! I feel like doing 20 pages!!!  
  
Kai: Yeah, right, like that'll ever happen.  
  
E-G: What did I say before!? Shut up!!!! If not, I'll make you do something really embarrasing.  
  
Kai: He just grunted (but had a nervous face)  
  
E-G: Oh, the joy of being an author, so lovely. Well, in this joy, I must begin the story. THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!~~~  
  
Chapter 8 At the fireplace  
  
When the battle was over, Ray went to pick up his beyblade.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a draw."said Ray.  
  
"Guess so."said Alexis smiling. Ray went over to her.  
  
"I would have never believed it that I beat a Bladebreaker."grinned Alexis.  
  
"Hey, don't get cocky. You just won because of a simple mistake I did."grinned Ray as well.  
  
"Simple? If you had enough sense, you wouldn't have chosen that waterfall area."said Alexis.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Hey you guys!!!!"said Tyson with Max and Jayce holding him up. Cloe, Chief and Kai followed.  
  
"God, Tyson, why did you eat so much?"asked Max.  
  
"Can we put him down now? Please?"asked Jayce. They both just dropped him on the floor like a sac of potatoes.  
  
"You guys missed a lot of great food. There was flan, ice cream of every flavour you could have imagined, cakes of every type, EVERYTHING."said Tyson dreamily.  
  
"In short, it was great for Tyson."said Chief. "More like Heaven."said Tyson laying down on the floor.  
  
"Knowing the cooks, there will be lots of left overs tomorrow, so I don't think I will miss anything."said Alexis smiling.  
  
"Neither will Tyson."said a voice. It was Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Hi grampa. What do you mean?"asked Jayce.  
  
"What I mean is that there is a big storm outside, and there is no way we can drive through it. Looks like we'll be staying over for the night."said Mr. D.  
  
"ALRIGHT!"said Tyson pumping a fist, but then passed out.  
  
"Tyson? TYSON! You guys, help!"cried Alexis kneeling over Tyson. They just stayed there, pretending nothing happened. Alexis sweatdropped.  
  
"Hello????? Your friend just passed out!!!!"  
  
"It's OK. This always happens. In a few minutes, Tyson will come back."said Chief like it was all normal.  
  
"Are you sure? He looks a bit pale."said Cloe frowning.  
  
"Don't worry you guys."said Ray.  
  
"I think we should go to the ball room now."said Mr. D.  
  
"Is there a party in there?"asked Max.  
  
"Did someone say 'party'? FOOD!"asked Tyson coming back. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on, let's go."said Alexis.  
  
Jayce whined:"Oh no, I am NOT going to pick up Tyson up again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I had to pick up Tyson up again."said Jayce with Tyson hanging on to one of his arms and Max on the other side of Tyson.  
  
"Oh come on, Jayce. Don't be a whiner."said Alexis giggling a few times.  
  
"Easy for you to say."said Jayce. "You don't have a pig on you."  
  
"Thank god."said Alexis grinning.  
  
"Excuse me everyone, one of our children will sing a song before we begin."said Mrs. Takari on the stage.  
  
"Oh no, it's Miranda Cooper."said Alexis.  
  
"Oh god."said Cloe.  
  
"Who's that?"asked Ray.  
  
"You'll soon find out."said Alexis. A girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes went up the stage. She had a tight pink dress that showed her figure, and all the guys there (including some Bladebreakers)oogled at her with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Hello."said Miranda smiling sweetly. "Today, I'll be singing a special song, it's "Crush"by Mandy Moore." She started singing. The music started playing too.  
  
You know, everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do, everything I wish I did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you. (The whole time she was staring at Ray)  
  
I know, I should tell you how I feel  
  
I wish, everyone would disappear  
  
Everytime you call me  
  
I'm too scared to be me and I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
  
Oooh, I got a crush on you a crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
Sometimes, you tell you tell me things that I don't wanna know  
  
I just wanna hold you  
  
You say exactly how you feel about her I wonder could you ever think of me that way  
  
Chorus****  
  
Oooh, I wish I could tell somebody but there's no one to talk to  
  
Nobody knows, I got a crush on you a crush on you... The song ended there. Everyne clapped really hard. She was an OK singer, but nobody was paying any attention to that...  
  
"She's cute, but all she was looking at was Ray."said Tyson grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?"blushed Ray.  
  
"First Mariah, then Miranda. Man Ray, you're a guy for all girls!"teased Max shaking his head.  
  
"Hi," said a voice. It was Miranda "I don't think we've been introduced, my name is Miranda Cooper, and yours?"greeted Miranda holding out her hand. They could tell she was only talking to Ray.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Well, Ray, I think this is going to be a pretty interesting night. How did you like my singing."The others didn't dare to say anything else, because they wanted to see what came next.  
  
"It's pretty good."said Ray uneasily because he just noticed that all eyes were on him.  
  
"Thank you. Say, do you want to go somewhere, alone?"asked Miranda seductively.  
  
"Ummmm... Miranda, we have things to do, why don't you take a hike. Or, is it because you don't have the shoes for it."interrupted Alexis.  
  
"Thank you."whispered Ray.  
  
"No problem, and even if she wasn't flirting with you, I'd still have to shoo her away."she whispered back.  
  
"Oh, Alexis, I didn't notice you were there. So sorry little girl."said Miranda sarcastically.  
  
"What did you just call me?????!!!!!"  
  
"Well, I must be going now, see you Ray."and with that, she pecked Ray on the cheek.  
  
"I must be going now, see you Ray. Ugh, who does she think she is??"asked Alexis mocking her.  
  
"I'm bored now, and I don't fell like beyblading. It's still early, you guys wanna had for the mall?"asked Cloe changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not allowed to leave the house since there are guests. You guys go ahead."said Alexis.  
  
"Oh, nevermind then."said Cloe disappointed.  
  
"No, you guys go ahead, I'll tell Jefferson to bring you guys to the mall in a limo."  
  
"I am not going to leave you here a lone!"  
  
"Fine, I'll stay."said Ray.  
  
"Are you sure? If you wanna go, go. I have some training to do anyways."said Alexis looking at him.  
  
"What would I want to do at a mall?"asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, and if Ray goes, he's gonna keep all the girls from us."said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!"yelled Ray.  
  
"I'm just joking!"  
  
"OK, I'll go tell Jefferson to bring us there. You don't have toAlexis."said Cloe. "Follow me you guys."  
  
"Bye!"called their friends.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me Ray."thanked Alexis.  
  
"No problem, I felt like I owed you something for saving me."  
  
"Let's go upstairs, the guests aren't allowed up there."  
  
"Cool." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Where they were was in the fireplace room.  
  
"Let me just change."said Alexis.  
  
"OK."  
  
When Alexis got back, she was in white sweatpants a a tight tanktop.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"asked Alexis as she was starting the fire. "Popcorn, candy, cakes?"  
  
"How about popcorn?"asked Ray sitting on the FAKE leopard skin sofa. It was a love seat.  
  
"Sure." There was a mini cabinet next to the fireplace and a microwave. "As it's warming up, why don't we get to know eachother a bit better by playing truth. It's simple, it's like truth or dare, only truth is the only one you can pick."  
  
"Sure, just don't get too personal."said Ray.  
  
"OK. So, what's the deal with you and Mariah?"  
  
"What did I just say????"  
  
"Oh come on, it's not too personnal!"laughed Alexis pushing him off the sofa.  
  
"Hey! That actually hurt!"chuckled Ray. Then he pulled on Alexis's leg making her fall too.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!"they both laughed. Then realised how close they were. They looked at eachother's eyes, and started going closer until their lips met. It was a soft kiss at first, but then it became more pasionate. They both pulled away slowly.just realising what they were doing. They looked at eachother's eyes again.  
  
"You know what we're getting into, don't you?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK, just wanted to be sure." Alexis kissed Ray again. She slid her arms around Ray's neck. Ray put one arm around Alexis's waist then making them go down. Alexis was on the ground. Ray put one hand on her the floor as they were kissing. You could hear the popcorn popping as they were kissing pasionatly in the fire's warmth.  
  
~~~~YES!!!!!!!!! I DID SIX PAGES!!!!!!!! And I finally did a kissing scene. It was sort of akward, but sweet! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE TOO KIND!!!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS!!!!!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!~~~ 


	9. Slumber PartyTruth or Dare

~~~YO!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST!!!!!!! 40 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! RAISE THE ROOF!!!!!!!!!! Even some of my fave authors told me I have a great story! ^_^ Wooh.. Oh yeah, before I forget, that was a great idea, crystal of psyche, except that FanFiction.Net doesn't let script fanfics anymore, remember? I know, it sucks, if not, I would've used that idea. Oh! For those of you that I'm leaving in the dark (so sorry!!!) crystal of psyche told me when I get 50 reviews (crossing fingers here!) I'll do a party with me as a host and bring the cast of Beyblade (meaning every single person, even my characters) there and having some of my reviewers there too! Great idea, huh?  
  
Tyson: Party? FOOD!!!  
  
Element-Guardian:Um... SECURITY!!!(two men bring Tyson backstage again). Ok..... Tyson, I'll bring you back out here when the story begins! Sorry! As I was saying, it's a great idea, but Fanfiction.net doesn't let people do script fanfics (man, I hate repeating myself!). Some of you are asking me whether Alexis and Ray are gonna do it: NO!!!!!!!! First reason, they are too young (Duh!!! Only 14 here!)  
  
Alexis: EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!GROSS!!!!!!!!!! How can they ask that?  
  
E-G: Well, maybe it was because of a hot moment you two had. AND WHY ARE THE CHARACTERS KEEP POPPING UP!!!???? SECURITY!!!!!  
  
Alexis: What???? Wait!!!! I'm your character!!!!!! How can you do this to me????????  
  
E-G: I'll bring you out later! AND IF ANYONE ELSE INTERRUPTS ME, I'LL MAKE YOU GET A WEDGY AND LOSE YOUR BIT BEAST AND APPEAR NUDE!!!!!(hear eeps behind Element-Guardian and running for the door.)  
  
Crazy fangirls: WOO-HOO!!!! Ray!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai!!!!!! Get out here!!!!!!  
  
E-G: (mutters something under her breath) AS I WAS SAYING!!!!!! Second reason, I AM TOO YOUNG TOO!!! Third, this is a PG-13 not a NC-17. Man, it took me a whole page to do the author notes. Well, I guess you guys are itching for my fic, let the story begin!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, just Alexis, Jayce and Cloe and Sacret.  
  
Chapter 9 Slumber Party-Midnight Truths and Dares  
  
As Alexis and Ray were kissing, the teenagers got back from the mall, only coming back with candy.  
  
"Hey Alexis, we got candy!!!!!! Alexis?"asked Cloe. They both heard her, they pulled away, straightened out their hair, grabbed the popcorn, got back on the couch, and started talking about beyblading just as Cloe went up.  
  
"There you are! We got Gobstoppers, your fave!"said Cloe, not suspecting a thing.  
  
"Hey thanks Cloe, but I just made popcorn. Wanna join?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Popcorn? Did someone say popcorn?"asked Tyson popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Umm.... Hey Tyson, Yeah, dig in."said Ray uneasily. Tyson wolfed down.  
  
"There goes my popcorn.."sulked Alexis.  
  
"Here."said Cloe. She handed Alexis the Gobstoppers (gotta love em gobstoppers, cheers ANYONE up).  
  
"Thanks." The others got up.  
  
"Hey guys, so, Ray, did you get another girl under your spell?"teased Max.  
  
"What the heck do you mean?"Ray kept cool, which meant to Max that nothing happened (although, if any normal person was in his shoes, they'd faint at the question.)  
  
"I'm getting tired."said Tyson.  
  
"Finally."muttered Jayce, Kai, Max, Ray and Kenny.  
  
"Oh, you guys wanna sleep out here? Cloe and Jayce are sleeping over too."said Alexis.  
  
"Yeah! Great idea! And we'll move the sofa!"exclaimed Cloe. "Awesome!"  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do that? I mean, there are 5 guys and 2 girls. Are you sure that the Bladebreakers aren't gonna do any moves on ya?"asked Jayce slinging his arms over the shoulders of Alexis and Cloe. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"laughed Alexis, Cloe and Jayce. They fell on the floor rolling over and laughing, holding their stomachs. They were practically crying!  
  
"That... That was a ... good one!"laughed Cloe in-between laughs.  
  
"I think they're insulting us."implied Kenny.  
  
"Ya think?"asked Ray. The three were still laughing like hyenas.  
  
30 minutesd later.....  
  
Alexis, Cloe and Jayce regained their composure, but were still laughing now and then. They had moved the sofa and had asked the maids to help them set up the sleeping bags. They were quite comfy, almost made of pillows. They were all sprawled out on the floor, taking up most of the space. They were set up in a circle, the place where they put their heads all facing the middle so they can talk to eachother and hear eachother. This was the order: Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Ray, Alexis, Cloe, Jayce and Max.  
  
"One problem, we don't have our pj's."said Ray to Alexis.  
  
"Oh, well, you guys will just have to sleep in your boxers with no shirts on (that would be great! Ray...)." implied Alexis.  
  
"WHAT????????"Come on, you guys know who said this. Cloe and Jayce were snickering like mad.  
  
"Not to worry boys, I sent our driver to go get your sleeping clothes."said Mr. D. handing Tyson the bag which conatined all their clothes.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"yelled the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson, is the party still going on downstairs?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Yes, actually, it is more lively now then before. Ray, this quite charming little girl came up to me to ask you if you would please come down to meet her, what was her name..... Ah yes! Miranda Cooper."  
  
"Charming my ass."whispered Alexis to Cloe.  
  
"Oh! Um... Could you tell her I'm pretty tired and I don't feel like talking much now."asked Ray, feeling Alexis's eyes glaring at him behind his head.  
  
"Alright, but she was quite insisting."said Mr. D. leaving.  
  
"So, Alexis, where are the bathrooms?"asked Max.  
  
"Well, there's one on your left, you've got to turn right and there you are. There's another one in the basement, but you have to go straight untill you see the bear statue then turn left and go straight. There's another one on this floor, but you have to go up those 3 steps, go staright, turn left, then left again, then right...."continued Alexis. Then she saw all the people there looking at her like she was Max having a temper tantrum. All their mounths were wide open. "Or you could go to the bathroom just right here and take turns waiting for eachother."  
  
"That works."said Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When everyone got dressed, they got into their sleeping bags and decided to play a little game of truth or dare since it was still a bit early. (isn't this the best game to pick when your doing a fic??)  
  
"OK, but this time you can't pick, everything depends on this bottle."said Cloe putting the bottle in the middle.  
  
"Who's first?"asked Ray.  
  
"Wait! Let Dizzi play. I have a great dare for her if she gets picked."grinned Alexis evilly.  
  
"Sure."said Chief. He put down his laptop next to him and opened her up.  
  
"Finally!!! Do you know what I was doing until you opened me up? Counting how many times I saved Tyson's butt! Even I couldn't count that high! And it was pretty boring too."said Dizzi.  
  
"Hey!"exclaimed Tyson.  
  
"OK, I'll be first!"said Alexis, she spun the bottle and it landed on Kai.  
  
"Alright Kai, truth or dare?"asked Alexis.  
  
"This is such a stupid game, I could be training now if Tyson didn't steal my blade."muttered Kai. Tyson just grinned like a monkey (it's true! If you go on www.beyblade.com, Tyson is one of the random pictures, and his ears stick out like a monkey!)  
  
"Hey, I only did it so that you would partcipate. I'll give it back to after the game."  
  
"You still have to pick you know?"asked Jayce.  
  
"Fine, I don't trust you with dares, so truth."grunted Kai.  
  
"Oh, interesting, is it true that you lost to Tyson?"asked Alexis.  
  
Kai just went stiff. "That was only once!"  
  
"It still counted!"said Tyson. "And I'm number 1!!!!!!"yelled Tyson.  
  
"Oh, so that means Kai is number 2. Second best, second best!!!"yelled Alexis.  
  
"This from the girl who didn't even participate in the tournament herself."whispered Jayce.  
  
"I know, but Kai hates it when he's anything worst then number 1."grinned Alexis.  
  
"OK, it's my turn."said Kai changing the subject. The bottle spun, and landed on Alexis.  
  
"Uh-oh...."sulked Alexis.  
  
"This is going to be good. Revenge..."said Kai.  
  
~~~Cliffhanger!!!! I wanted to do more, but my fic is on the second page of the Beyblade category!!!!! I had to do something!!!!! Pretty soon, you guys would forget bout lil ol me..~~~ 


	10. The Evil Kai

~~~I bet you guys hated me for doing another cliffhanger! I'm sooo evil! Well, the wait is over, and I have found a sutable dare for Alexis! Kai's getting his revenge alright! Hehehehehehe....  
  
Alexis: Uh-oh....  
  
Tyson: You always know she's doing something evil when she laughs like that.  
  
Cloe: I feel so sorry for you Alexis.  
  
Element-Guardian: Oh yeah, if you guys were asking yourselves why the heck did I make Dizzi play, well.... It was to make the chapter a bit longer! (everyone falls over anime style). To Cherry: No, Alexis is not the goddess of the moon, it's her BIT BEAST that has the power of the moon, that's all. Story, begin!!!~~~  
  
Chapter 9 The Evil Kai (Don't we all know it!)  
  
"What do you pick?"asked Kai.  
  
"I'll be brave and say dare!"challenged Alexis.  
  
"I dare you to beyblade all of us! If you lose, you have to go out in that storm and jump in the pool, with your clothes on, if you win, you get to make me do a dare."said Kai.  
  
"That's not fair! You know I won't stand a chance!"complained Alexis.  
  
"Or will you?"asked Cloe. Alexis gave her a glare.  
  
"If you don't do it, then you will have 2 dares to do, Alexis! If I were in your shoes, I'd do it!"said Kenny.  
  
"Fine, but I don't feel like showing everyone my pj'swhen we go downstairs, so we'll just get a pot."said Alexis. So they asked the maid to get them a big enough pot. Jayce and Kenny stood in the sidelines with Dizzi.  
  
"Ok, 3.2..1..Let it rip!"said Kenny. With one swift movement, everyone's beyblade, excluding Alexis's, went straight at Sacret, knocking her out of the pot.  
  
"And the winner is, everyone!"declared Kenny.  
  
"Sorry."apologised Cloe.  
  
"It's OK. I knew this was coming. Kai, can I at least change into different clothes?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Fine, just not your swimsuit."smirked Kai.  
  
"Damn.."sulked Alexis. Alexis changed into a grey T-shrit and grey shorts. She pulled her hair in a high messy ponytail. They all went outside with umbrellas and raincoats. No one wanted to miss this.  
  
"Shit, I should've brought my camera."cursed Jayce.  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered, your camera isn't water-proof, is it?"asked Max.  
  
"No, I guess your right."said Jayce."Still..." Alexis took off her raincoat and gave it to Cloe. She went to the other side and and got ready to jump.  
  
"She's going to do it!"said Tyson.  
  
"Poor Alexis."said Ray. He didn't like Kai doing this to his almost -girlfriend. She dove in the pool with a loud splash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ha-choo!"sneezed Alexis. After she did the dare, she went to get a hot shower. She had a blanket over her and she changed back into her pyjamas. "Is it my turn?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Are you OK?"asked Max.  
  
"I'm, ha-coo! Fine."said Alexis. She spun the bottle and it landed on Cloe. She looked a lo happier now. Her face brightened, but Cloe's face looked worried. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Ummmmm... Truth!"declared Cloe.  
  
"Hmmmmm.... Is it true you had a crush on Jayce when you first met him?"asked Alexis raising her brow. Cloe's face went deep red. Jayce's face showed he wasn't sure to blush or not because he wasn't sure of her answer.  
  
"It's true.."said Cloe in a small voice. Now he knew. His face was beat red, redder than Cloe's (and that's very unusual).  
  
"OK then!"smiled Alexis satisfied. Cloe spun the bottle and it landed on Ray. Now it was her turn to be wicked!  
  
"Ray, truth or dare?"asked Cloe.  
  
"Uh, I don't feel like playing right now, I'll go to bed!"said Ray.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I had to jump in the pool out in that storm! Don't chicken out now, pleae?"asked Alexis giving him her big puppy eyes (or should I saw kitty). Her eyes turned huge and almost watery, how could Ray refuse!?  
  
"OK.. Dare." (Uh-oh!)  
  
"Haha.."Cloe grinned evilly. "I dare for you and Alexis to go in a room and stay there for the whole night, we'll wake you up in the morning."said Cloe.  
  
"No way!"said Ray.  
  
"Not in your lifetime."declared Alexis.  
  
"Boys?"asked Cloe. Kai, Tyson and Jayce got up and picked up Ray, while Max had to hold Alexis in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, Ray won't be bad."grinned Max.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe her!"yelled Alexis and banged on the door. They guys had locked Ray and Alexis in a room with TV, a desk, chairs, a couch, and ONE bed.  
  
"Is being with me that bad?"teased Ray, sitting in one of the comfy chairs. Alexis smiled. She got away from the door and lied on the bed on her back.  
  
"Not really... Just don't try anything!"laughed Alexis. Ray laughed too. Ray turned on the TV to see what was on.  
  
"Hey, Rush Hour 2 is on."said Ray.  
  
"Cool."Alexis got up and sat on Ray lap, getting his arms to go around her waist. They both smiled at eachother and watched the film.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, it's supposed to be Ray's turn, so let's spin the bottle to see who's turn it is!"suggested Tyson. They spun the bottle and it landed on Kenny. He spun the bottle and it landed on Max.  
  
"Ok, Max, truth or dare?"asked Kenny.  
  
"Dare."said Max cheerfully (as usual).  
  
"I dare you.. To kiss Cloe."said Kenny. (I know it's a strange side of Kenny, but nothing romantic happened yet)  
  
"WHAT??????????????!!!!!!!!!"yelled Cloe and Max.  
  
"Great idea! In every game of truth or dare, there's at leats ONE dare that's like this."said Tyson grinning. "Go on Max, you can do it man!"  
  
"Uh, sorry you have to do this."said Max nervously as he went to Cloe. She tood up.  
  
"It's OK. It's not your fault."smiled Cloe, however it was a nervous smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, you have to kiss for 5 minutes, or else it doesn't count."said Tyson grinning.  
  
"Sorry Max, it was the only thing I can think of."said Kenny sheepishly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Chief! It was a great move!"said Dizzi. Max went forward to Cloe. He whispered one last sorry and let his lips meet hers. It was a very soft kiss, but Cloe liked it anyways, and vice versa for Max.  
  
"I never thought that my first kiss would be with a Bladebreaker!"she thought. She let her arms slip around his neck, and kissed a bit harder, making it more passionate. Max got the message and kissed harder too. Max's lips teased hers, and she smiled. She loved every minute of it. A few minutes later, it was more than 5 minutes. They were dying for air, but they didn't want to, but had no choice, or else, they wouldn't be able to kiss ever again. They pulled away, panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Wow, that has GOT to be the longest kiss ever."excalimed Tyson.  
  
"So I guess Ray isn't the only one who has a charm."said Dizzi. Max and Cloe blushed as red as tomatoes.  
  
"Oh, stop teasing them, their embarrased."laughed Kenny.  
  
"Shut up."said Cloe. And she went away. Max just stared after her.  
  
~~~I know, I'm horrible at kissing scenes, but, I think I'm getting the hang of it. I got 50 reviews. Yay.. IT TOOK ME 10 CHAPTERS TO GET THAT!!!!!! There are some fics where there they already have 50 reviews and their only at chapter 5!!!! I feel lousy... Still appreciate everything...~~~ 


	11. Alone in the night

~~~Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed me!!!! It's because of you that I'm still writing this fic.  
  
To Some Canadian punk: YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO KIND!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, this is my first fic and you said my fic was perfect. *snif*snif*. I feel so loved! I dedicate this chapter to you!!!!!  
  
You guys are asking for Kai to have a girl? Well, it's going to make this story longer.... But, tell me if you want it in my fic now, or the sequel? K? I'll take a poll.~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Oh my god, I'm noyt even gonna start. You know I don't own anything except for my characters!!!  
  
Chapter 11 Alone in the night  
  
"So, that was a good movie, huh?"asked Alexis. She got up from Ray's lap and stretch. "I'm bored. You want to beyblade? You know, just to settle the score."said Alexis.  
  
"Sure, but there's no bowl."stated Ray getting up from the chair.  
  
"We go down- oh that's right. Cloe LOCKED US IN HERE!!!!!!!!"yelled Alexis so loud so that Cloe could hear. They both heard peals of laughter all the way from the fire room. She shook her head. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, it's still early, you want to continue our game?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Sure, why not?" They sat facing eachother on the floor. "Since you started last time, it's my turn."  
  
"Hey! No it isn't! You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Well, my kiss to you was the answer."said Ray smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah.."Alexis blushed a faint pink.  
  
"So, speaking of kisses, who was your first kiss?"asked Ray raising his brow.  
  
"Ah! You can't ask a question like that!"  
  
"Yes I can. Now answer it."  
  
"Grrrrrrrr.... You."Alexis hung her head.  
  
"Really? Me?"asked Ray. "I'm so honoured. So, no one wanted to kiss you until I came along huh?"asked Ray smiling a huge grin.  
  
"Stop it. Your mean."pouted Alexis. "So, who was YOUR first kiss? Hm..?" Ray was sweating now (that's a nice thought:D). It wasn't Aexis...  
  
"Um....... I can't answer that."said Ray getting quite nervous.  
  
"It wasn't me was it?"Alexis was getting big huge teary eyed (but in that playful way). Ray was sweating. "Tell me who it was. PWEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty, pwease?"  
  
'She's getting better at that..'thought Ray. "It was Mariah.."said Ray very quietly not looking at Alexis. She was very quiet. She got up, turned off the lights and got in bed. 'Uh-oh...'thought Ray. He got up and went over to her.  
  
"Alexis? Are you mad?"asked Ray in a worried tone. He went in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to face him. She grinned a huge grin.  
  
"Nope, that was just to make you get in bed and wrap your arms around me."then she kissed him on the lips so lightly, and buried her head under his chin. Ray smiled out of relief, he thought for sure she would hate him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, never wanting to let go, and fell asleep.(so sweet, im crying!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloe went to the bathroom, and locked herself in there. She couldn't believe she did that, and in front of everyone!  
  
'Good thing Alexis isn't here..'she thought. She heard a faint knock on the door.  
  
"Cloe? Are you in there?"asked Max.  
  
'Oh god, no, not now!!!'. "Ummm.... yeah, why?"  
  
"Are you OK? You seemed upset."asked Max in a worried tone. Cloe smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm OK."  
  
"Then come on out here! The gang is waiting for you!"said Max cheerfully.  
  
'As always.' She thought. "K." Cloe opened the dorr and smiled at Max. She kissed him on the lips. "Well, let's go!"  
  
"I thought you were angry at me!"said Max cheerfully.  
  
"Nah. I can't complain."grinned Cloe. They reached the fire room.  
  
"Hey, you guys!!!! Cloe, I was sure that you were mad at me and the Chief here."said Tyson.  
  
"It's OK."said Cloe.  
  
"Yeah, and no one can stay mad at the Bladereakers for too long!"said Max putting up a peace sign at Tyson.  
  
"Sorry."apologised Kenny.  
  
"It's alright Kenny."said Cloe.  
  
"So, Max, are you and Cloe going out now?"teased Jayce knudging Max in the ribs. Max blushed, and put an arm behind his head.  
  
"Yes we are, as a matter-of-fact."said Cloe wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. This made Max blush even more. Tyson, Kenny, Kai and Jayce gapped at what they saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexis lay awake in Ray's arms. She couldn't believe how lucky she was! Even though Ray kissed dome other girl... But wait! That was before she even met him, that was the past, this is the present! She looked up to see Ray's face. His eyes were closed, but she knew that he was awake.  
  
"Ray?" Silence greeted her. It was a game to see if she could "wake him up". She smiled. First, she decided to rub her cheek on his neck back and forth. Then she kissed his chin then made her way to his lips. That definietly woke him up. He didn't care that he lost.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm... I win."said Alexis when they needed air.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"said Ray evilly.  
  
"Uh-oh..."Alexis squealed when he turned her over on her back and kissed her with everything he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning sun came through the windows and poured itself on the sleeping couple. Rays eyes opened. He looked at the girl in his arms. He smiled and smelled her hair. Roses..... Alexis's green eyes fluttered opened. She left her hand on Ray's cheek.  
  
"Morning."she greeted.  
  
"Good morning."He kissed her on the lips. Just then, the door flung open and three figures dove onto the bed, squashing them.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!"yelled the three. Cloe, Tyson and Max grinned at them.  
  
"Oww...."said Alexis.  
  
"Sorry cuz, I couldn't have hold all of them back."said Jayce. Him, Kenny and Kai were at the door.  
  
"It's OK. I needed a wake up call."said Alexis. She got out of bed and went out the door, with Cloe at her tail, asking her what happened. Jayce just followed with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Yo man. That was some wake up call."grinned Tyson.  
  
"We thought we should have woken you up the right way."said Max slinging his arm on Tyson's shoulder. They both grinned and put up peace signs.  
  
Ray just smiled at his teammates.  
  
"Hey Kai, when's the next match?"asked Ray to Kai.  
  
"Today."said Kai. "And we have beem wasting our time on parties. Today, I expect us to be downsatirs training until the match."said Kai getting out of the room. The others just gapped, TODAY WAS THE MATCH??????????  
  
~~~~Yo, The story is really going to begin! Stay tuned for the next chapter in "The Moon Princess."~~~ 


	12. Ending

~~~ I don't know if I should put the new girl in my fic or in the sequel, it's just too confusing!!!!!! Well, I'm going to end the fic soon so that I can work on te sequel, ya know? Don't worry! It'll be just as good!!! (hopefully) Oh man, I'm running out of things to say. Just that, don't be surprised if I end the story here. Well, gotta write, write, write!!!!~~~  
  
Disclaimer:....... I HATE THIS!!!!!!!!! Beyblade. Do. I. Not. Own. (unscramble the words and I shall do my fic early!)  
  
Chapter..12? The Tournament- Worried or not?  
  
The Bladebreakers changed quickly. Knowing Kai, they would have to, if not, they would be in for a VERY painful training. They ate breakfast at record speed, except Tyson, he ate at his normal one. Alexis, Jayce and Cloe just watchaed the rush hour. When everyone finally ended up doing some actual training, then went to the basement.  
  
"You can also do obstacle courses too."said Alexis.  
  
"Really? That would be great!"exclaimed Tyson. Mr. D. came to join them downstairs to see how things were going along. Alexis went over to the controls and typed things, then the beystadium was opening up. First, there were holes in the ground in the first part of the obstacles.  
  
"Inside the little holes are razor sharp points that can destroy your beyblade if your not careful. Second part are is the waterfall, sort of like what you and me did Ray. You have to get past that without being crushed under the pressure of the waterfalls, they can get harder anytime. Third is the fire cockpit. You have to get past that before you burn, then there's the electrical storm, that's where it tests you agility. Then the wind tournados, that tests you defence. Any question?"asked Alexis. Everyone just stared at the hell of a beystadium in front of them except Kai, Jayce and Cloe. Jayce and Cloe have already seen that one many times. "Who's first?"  
  
"I'll go."said Tyson. He started up his beyblade and it flew in the stadium. Tyson ordered instructions to his beyblade. The beyblade dodged all the points and made it's way to the waters. Tyson told it to go faster and it splashed the waters on the sides. It was so fast that it past it in a minute, into the fire it went.  
  
"Dragoon, STORM ATTACK!!!!"commanded Tyson. Dragoon blew out the whole fire in a sec.  
  
"He's getting better."said Alexis. Dragoon went and dodged all the electrucal bolts of lightining, but got hit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers tried and tried, and everyone took about 6 hours. Not ime to eat.  
  
"Boys, I think it's time to go."said Mr. D. The boys looked exhausted, except for Kai.  
  
"Do you think you'll have the strength for the tournament?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Sure."said Tyson getting pumped up at the word 'tournament'. They all filed in the limo and went to the tournament.  
  
"So, grampa, what time does it start?"asked Alexis.  
  
"It starts in an hour."  
  
When everyone got there, they had to go to the stadium room first (duh!). Everyone was hidden in the shadows until they were needed in the waiting area, right next to the stadium.  
  
"Alexis, we have to go!"whispered Cloe in Alexis's ear.  
  
"OK, just give me a sec." She went over to Ray.  
  
"I have to go now, good luck!"and with that she gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she ran in the other direction.  
  
"AND HERE ARE THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!"said the announcer. Everyone cheered. Ray was thinking "Well, this is it, can't go back now. We've come a long way. Let's just hope it's worth it. LET IT RIP!"  
  
~~~ I know, IT SUCKED!!!!!!!! It's just that I want to start my sequel as quickly as I can. SEE YA~~~ 


End file.
